Abnormal Thing
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: "Hyuk, kamu aneh!" / "Ku kira kau sedang menjauhiku?" / "Itu..." Manik mata Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah. "Habisnya kalau didekat Donghae sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhku." / HaeHyuk. GS.


**Abnormal Thing**

"Eunhyuk, lihat deh! DBSK mau comeback berlima lagi!" Sungmin memekik girang. Ia memperlihatkan artikel yang ia baca di media online melalui ponselnya kepada Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja seragam Eunhyuk.

Wajah Eunhyuk berbinar cerah. "Whoaaa~ akhirnya! Terima kasih, Tuhan. Pokoknya aku harus beli album comeback berlima mereka!" seru Eunhyuk tak kalah heboh.

(Sorry, untuk yang barusan curhatan pribadi Jong)

Mereka masih sibuk ber-fangirl-ing saat seseorang berjalan mendekati dua gadis ini. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Eunhyuk, lalu berbisik, "Lagi ributin apaan sih?" tergurnya membuat kedua gadis itu kompak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Donghae? Ngagetin tau!" omel Sungmin sambil mengelus dada.

Sementara Eunhyuk, keadaanya berbeda dengan Sungmin. Matanya membulat penuh kala mendapati wajah Donghae tepat berada di depannya saat menoleh tadi. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bergemuruh, mirip dengan saat ia tak sengja terkena sengatan listrik saat praktikum fisika minggu lalu. Darahnya berdesir kencang, membuat wajah Eunhyuk terasa panas padahal di luar sedang hujan lebat. Nafas Eunhyuk tercekat, paru-parunya terasa sesak. Sepertinya Eunhyuk lebih dari sekedar terkejut.

Tak jauh beda dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung. Matanya tak lepas dari iris Eunhyuk yang melebar—kaget. Entah keduanya sadar atau tidak, cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Eherm!" Sungmin berdehem cukup keras, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk gelagapan.

Sungmin memangdang mereka berdua bergantian. Donghae yang cengengesan gaje sambil menggosok tengkuk. Sedang Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan wajah.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala, sok mengerti. _'Dasar dua orang ini!'_ pikir Sungmin.

"Kita ke kelas aja yuk, Min!" ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Loh? Tadi katanya pengen liat anak kelas satu latihan drama?" protes Sungmin berusaha menahan Eunhyuk.

Tidak mau kalah, Eunhyuk kembali menarik tangan Sungmin. "Enggak ah, habis ini 'kan pelajaran kimia."

"Tapi tadi yang semangat ngajakin ke aula buat nonton adik kelas latihan drama 'kan kamu! Kok tiba-tiba berubah gini?" protes Sungmin yang masih belum terima tangannya ditarik-tarik seenaknya oleh Eunhyuk.

"Udah ayo! Bentar lagi bel masuk bunyi!" akhirnya Eunhyuk berhasil menyeret Sungmin keluar aula sekolah. Ia berjalan cepat tanpa mempedulikan erangan protes dari Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh sebentar ke belakang. "Kami duluan ya~" pamit Sungmin pada Donghae yang dari tadi cuma diam melihat aksi tarik menarik antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum sekilas.

Setelah dua sahabat itu menaiki tangga, Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap sendu kepergian Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. "Bahkan menyapa ku saja tidak." gumam Donghae lesu.

* * *

Seminggu sejak kejadian di aula waktu itu, Eunhyuk selalu menghindari Donghae jika tanpa sengaja keduanya berpapasan. Seperti saat di kantin kemarin. Eunhyuk buru-buru menyeret Sungmin kembali ke kelas saat matanya menangkap sosok Donghae yang tengah duduk dengan teman-temannya menikmati santap siang. Padahal Eunhyuk enggak tau kalau Donghae hampir saja menawari Eunhyuk untuk makan siang bareng. Donghae mendengus kecewa. Donghae merasa Eunhyuk seperti sedang menghindarinya, entah karena apa.

Untung saja mereka enggak sekelas, jadi Eunhyuk enggak perlu susah-susah menjaga jarak dengan Donghae.

"Hyuk, kamu aneh!" desis Sungmin tajam.

Ia dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk santai di pinggir lapangan futsal sekolah.

"Udah dari dulu, Min." jawab Eunhyuk cuek.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Itu sih aku juga udah tau! Tapi 'aneh' yang aku maksud ini beda!" ujar Sungmin gemas.

"Beda gimana sih?" tanya Eunhyuk yang enggak mudeng dengan arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir. "Gimana ya jelasinnya.. err akhir-akhir ini kamu itu kebanyakan melamun. Kadang juga sering ngomong sendiri. Kamu bahkan jadi lebih sering di dalam kelas. Pokoknya aneh, kayak bukan Eunhyuk yang biasanya!" jelas Sungmin kelewat semangat.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Mau kedatangan 'tamu bulanan' mungkin." jawab Eunhyuk asal.

Sungmin manyun mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk yang terkesan biasa-biasa aja. Sungmin yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini. Ia masih berpikir keras tantang 'ketidak normalan' Eunhyuk. Padahal Eunhyuk sendiri enggak ambil pusing. Ia malah sibuk membaca manga, hingga tidak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya selain Sungmin.

"Serius banget bacanya." tegur orang tersebut.

DEG

Mendadak tubuh Eunhyuk kaku. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan Eunhyuk. Dan lagi-lagi ada desiran halus dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Hai, Donghae." sapa Sungmin ceria seperti biasa.

Donghae tersenyum membalas sapaan Sungmin. Mereka berbincang akrab tanpa menyadari perubahan bahasa tubuh Eunhyuk. Sesekali Donghae menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu, membuat Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Nafasnya memburu. Ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, kalau bukan karena tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai membantah perintah dari otak Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya. Ia melirik Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajah. _'Tuh 'kan! Ada yang enggak beres sama ini anak!'_ pikir Sungmin. Menurut Sungmin, sikap Eunhyuk itu terlalu kalem untuk ukuran normalnya Eunhyuk yang biasa pecicilan.

"Eunhyuk?" Sungmin memegang tangan Eunhyuk. "Astaga, Hyuk! Tangan kamu dingin banget!" Sungmin melotot panik.

Raut wajah Donghae ikut berubah khawatir. Ia mempelkan tangannya di kening Eunhyuk.

"Min.." bisik Eunhyuk nyaris tak terdengar. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk dipelukan Sungmin.

"Kita ke UKS sekarang!" ujar Donghae tegas yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Sungmin. Ia langsung mengambil alih berat tubuh Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengekor di belakangnya dengan raut wajah kalut. Pasalnya Eunhyuk yang Sungmin kenal itu daya tahan tubuhnya kuat, enggak gampang sakit sekalipun habis diguyur hujan lebat. Kalau sampai jatuh pingsan begini itu tandanya udah parah banget 'kan? Gimana Sungmin enggak panik setengah mati?

* * *

"Eung..." Eunhyuk melenguh pelan dan mulai membuka mata. Berulang kali ia mengerjap untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sekitar.

"Eunhyuk?"

Merasa dipanggil, Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya memincing heran. "Sungmin?" panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan—lemas.

"Iya ini aku. Kamu udah enggak apa-apa 'kan?" Sungmin meletakkan tangan kirinya pada kening Eunhyuk sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan Eunhyuk. "Panasnya udah turun. Tangan kamu juga udah enggak dingin kayak tadi."

"Emang tadi aku kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk polos. Ia bangun dari posisi tiduran menjadi duduk bersandar pada dinding ruang UKS.

"Kamu pingsan, sayang~" jawab Sungmin gemas. "Enggak ingat, eoh?"

Eunhyuk nampak berpikir. Otaknya dipaksa memutar kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak dengan irama yang berbeda.

"Kamu bisa jalan sendiri 'kan? Kalau enggak aku panggilin Pak Kim (supir Eunhyuk) dulu buat bopong kamu." usul Sungmin sembari menyerahkan tas dan blazer seragam milik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku udah baikan kok. Mending kita balik ke kelas."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Bel pulang udah bunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Hyuk." Sungmin merapikan buku-bukunya lalu siap menggendong tas punggungnya. "Ya udah yuk pulang." Sungmin mengulurkan tangan, membantu Eunhyuk turun dari ranjang UKS yang cukup tinggi. Keduanya berjalan beringingan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil bergandeng tangan.

"Kok aku bisa pingsan, Min?"

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku ke kamu. Tapi tadi kata dokter yang jaga, kamu cuma tegang dan shock aja kok."

"Oh~" Eunhyuk hanya menggangguk singkat.

Sungmin nampak berpikir sejenak. "Tapi aneh, masa' cuma gara-gara shock aja kamu bisa pingsan? Emang apa sih yang bikin ka— eeeeeeh~" Sungmin hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. "Kalau mau berhenti bilang dong, Hyuk!" sungut Sungmin sebal.

Ia menyerngitkan dahi melihat Eunhyuk yang diam terpekur dengan pandangan menabrak lantai koridor sekolah. "Kamu kenapa, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk sedikit berjengit kaget. "Enggak apa kok." sanggah Eunhyuk cepat. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan kembali berjalan.

"Oh iya, makasih ya Min. Kamu udah nemenin aku di UKS sampai bangun." ucap Eunhyuk penuh terima kasih.

"Harusnya kamu bilang makasih ke Donghae."

"Eh?" Eunhyuk menoleh cepat ke arah Sungmin. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Karena hari ini ada ulangan, begitu bel masuk bunyi aku langsung balik ke kelas. Untungnya Donghae mau gantiin aku buat jaga kamu, malah sampai pulang sekolah. Dia juga yang gendong kamu ke ruang UKS."

Eunhyuk merasa udara di sekitarnya lenyap tak berbekas. Desiran halus itu kembali muncul. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak seirama lagi. Sepertinya Sungmin benar, ada 'sesuatu' yang sudah terjadi padanya.

* * *

Eunhyuk terus bergulingan resah di kasur. Matanya tak kunjung terpejam. Omongan Sungmin sore tadi masih berdengung jelas di otaknya.

"… _untungnya Donghae mau gantiin aku buat jaga kamu, malah sampai pulang sekolah. Dia juga yang gendong kamu ke ruang UKS."_

Eunhyuk meraba dadanya yang sebelah kiri. Sentakan tak menentu di jantungnya itu masih ada.

_"Harusnya kamu bilang makasih ke Donghae."_

"Donghae..." gumam Eunhyuk lirih tanpa sadar. Seulas senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya, mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke alam mimpi yang tenang.

* * *

Eunhyuk berjalan santai menuju kelas Donghae sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Ya, begitu sampai di sekolah ia buru-buru meletakkan tasnya dan segera ingin menemui Donghae. Bahkan suara raungan Sungmin yang menanyakan mau kemana, tak digubris sama sekali. Meski dadanya bergemuruh, Eunhyuk sudah bertekad kuat. Semalam sebelum terlelap Eunhyuk sudah memutuskan, ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Donghae secara langsung. Pemuda itu sudah berbaik hati menjaganya kemarin, padahal seminggu belakangan Eunhyuk selalu menghindarinya—sekalipun Donghae enggak tau.

Pandangan Eunhyuk menyapu seisi ruang kelas Donghae. Masih cukup sepi mengingat kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai 30 menit lagi. Namun diantara segelintir siswa yang sudah hadir, tak nampak sosok yang sedang ia cari. Gurat kecewa terukir jelas di paras manis Eunhyuk.

"Sorry. Donghae udah datang belum?" tanya Eunhyuk pada gadis berkacamata yang merupakan salah satu teman sekelas Donghae.

"Donghae hari ini ijin. Itu suratnya baru aja sampai." unjuk si gadis berkacamata pada sebuah amplop yang tergeletak di meja guru.

Raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah khawatir. "Dia sakit?"

"Bukan. Kemarin Ayahnya meninggal dan hari ini akan dimakamkan."

Eunhyuk diam. Tak tau harus bicara atau berbuat apa. Bibirnya bergumam terima kasih sebelum kembali ke kelasnya dengan langkah lesu.

Bagaimana perasaan Donghae? Seperti apa keadaannya sekarang? Dua pertanyaan yang terus berputar di benak Eunhyuk. Cukup membayangkan berada di posisi Donghae saat ini, Eunhyuk ikut merasa kehilangan.

"Eunhyuk, kamu sakit?" suara lembut Sungmin mengembalikan roh Eunhyuk yang entah melayang kemana pada raganya.

Karena sedari tadi bayang semu Donghae bergentayangan di kepalanya, Eunhyuk sampai tidak sadar sudah berada di depan kelas. Ia melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang menatapnya cemas. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola lampu 5watt menyala terang di atas kepala Eunhyuk. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin erat sambil memandang lurus mata Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Kepalanya di kelilingi 5 tanda tanya—imaginer—besar berwarnar-warni.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Min!" desis Eunhyuk tegas.

* * *

Angin sepoi menerbangkan ribuan dandelion di pinggir jalan menuju tempat tumbuh mereka yang baru. Pemandangan yang indah diujung senja, setidaknya bisa sedikit mendamaikan para hati yang baru ditinggalkan, salah satunya Donghae. Pemuda itu duduk bersandar pada nisan sang ayah menikmati belaian halus angin. Mata coklat itu melirik bahunya. Ada dandelion kecil yang tersesat rupanya. Ia memungut si dandelion kecil, lalu meniupnya perlahan.

"Temukan tempat baru dan tumbuhlah di sana."

Mata itu tertutup. Membendung tiap tetes air yang ingin kembali melesak keluar. Bahkan jejak air mata di pipinya masih belum mengering. Garis wajah tampan itu dihiasi gurat-gurat pedih kehilangan. Menyayat hati barang siapa saja yang melihat. Tak terkecuali Eunhyuk.

Hampir setengah jam lebih ia berdiri di balik pohon willow, tak jauh dari makam ayah Donghae. Mengamati tiap gerak dan ekspresi pemuda itu.

_"Anak itu... dia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti saudara kembar dari pada ayah dan anak."_

Suara parau ibu Donghae bergema di kepala Eunhyuk.

_"Sejak kemarin ia tak merajuk atau tersenyum menutupi rasa kehilangannya. Donghae hanya menangis tanpa suara."_

Eunhyuk meraba dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. "Apa yang sedang kau rasakan, Donghae? Sesakit apa?" gumam Eunhyuk pilu.

Ia menghimpun udara sebanyak mungkin masuk ke dalam paru-paru, kemudian menghempaskannya perlahan lewat mulut. Eunhyuk mulai berjalan mendekati Donghae. Sebisa mungkin Eunhyuk mengabaikan hatinya yang bergejolak tak menentu. Kedua tangan Eunhyuk mengepal erat, mengalihkan gerogi yang menyudutkan keberaniannya.

"Donghae..." panggilnya terdengar kikuk.

Donghae menoleh. "Eunhyuk?" decit Donghae tak percaya. Pemuda itu bangun, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku..." Eunhyuk menunduk tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana.

Batin Eunhyuk merajuk. Fakta yang berkata bahwa ia dan Donghae tidak dekat, hanya sebatas saling kenal, membuat otak Eunhyuk berpikir ulang untuk kesekian kali. Harusnya dia tak kemari. Bagaimana jika Donghae tak ingin diganggu? Lagi pula sudah pasti bukan dirinya yang Donghae butuhkan saat in—

Eh?

Sepasang lengan Donghae melingkar dipinggang Eunhyuk. Menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Bahunya dijadikan tumpuan kepala oleh Donghae.

Sinyal refleks tubuh Eunhyuk yang menerima sentuhan tak terduga baru akan memberontak, namun Donghae sudah mengintrupsi terlebih dulu. "Biarkan tetap seperti ini. Ku mohon..." Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak menyisakan jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

Jantung Eunhyuk berpacu mendorong dirinya untuk membalas pelukan Donghae. Akhirnya dengan canggung tangan Eunhyuk merangkak di balik punggung Donghae.

"Terima kasih..."

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan bahunya basah. Tubuh Donghae bergetar. Isak kecil menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Donghae menangis. Tangis pilu pelampiasan isi hati yang sesungguhnya.

Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak dengan sendirinya mengelus punggung Donghae. _'Menangislah. Maka aku akan ada di sini, terus memelukmu erat.'_

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berbagi pelukan hangat. Donghae yang pertama kali memberi jarak tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

"Maaf. Kemejamu jadi basah."

"Tak apa." Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Donghae. "Kau memang membutuhkannya."

"Apa aku terlihat konyol? Menangis meraung di pelukan seorang gadis." gurau Donghae lebih untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Eunhyuk tersenyum maklum. "Siapapun jika kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya, tak peduli meski ia seorang raja paling ditakuti atau jendral terkuat, saat itu dia akan menjadi makhluk terlemah."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Waktu disekitar mereka seakan berhenti berputar. Simpul benang merah yang terjalin diantara keduanya makin terikat kuat. Bahkan hanya dengan bertatapan seperti ini jiwa mereka merasa hangat.

"Ku kira kau sedang menjauhiku?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk berjengit heran. "Kau menyadarinya?"

"Jadi benar ya?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Itu..." Manik mata Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah. "Habisnya kalau didekat Donghae sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhku."

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Rasanya sulit bernafas. Tubuhku juga susah digerakkan. Dan di sini.." Eunhyuk menunjuk jantungnya. "..jadi berdetak tak beraturan. Kadang sangat lambat, kadang sangat cepat. Atau jangan-jangan aku punya penyakit jantung?"

Diam-diam Donghae menggulum senyum mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. "Apa tadi saat aku memelukmu kau juga merasa seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Justru terasa hangat dan damai." jawabnya lugu dengan mata berbinar.

_'Makan apa anak ini sampai begitu polos.'_ batin Donghae heran.

Tangannya bergerak menarik pinggang Eunhyuk. Pemuda itu kembali memenjarakan tubuh Eunhyuk lebih erat. "Kalau begitu beri tau aku kapanpun kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu, maka saat itu aku akan memelukmu erat seperti ini."

"Donghae..."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. "Teruslah di sisiku. Hidup bersamaku." Dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka bertemu. Dengan latar bias oranye langit sore dan semilir angin yang membawa serta ribuan dandelion, Donghae memagut bibir Eunhyuk dalam dan hangat. Eunhyuk menutup mata, menikmati tiap kehatangan yang Donghae bagi untuknya. "Aku sayang padamu, Hyuk. Sangat." bisik Donghae disela-sela tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk.

Fin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Extra

Tak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri, ada dua orang yang terus mengamati mereka sejak tadi. Dua orang itu mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk bersembunyi di balik pohon willow.

"Baru kehilangan suami, langsung mendapat calon menantu. Kau berhutang padaku, bi. Kalau tadi aku tidak mengantar Eunhyuk ke rumah pasti sampai sekarang hubungan mereka tidak ada kemajuan." cerocos Sungmin panjang lebar sambil iseng mengambil gambar HaeHyuk moment menggunakan ponsel.

Ibu Donghae melayangkan tangannya ringan ke kepala Sungmin.

"Awww..." rintih Sungmin tertahan, takut ketahuan oleh dua orang yang sedang dia jadikan objek foto.

"Itu karena Eunhyuk sendiri. Kalau bukan karena inisiatifnya ingin menemui Donghae, mungkin tahun depan Donghae baru berani mengungkapkan perasaannya." bantah Ibu Donghae tak setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Tapi tetap saja. Eunhyuk kan tidak tau dimana rumah kalian. Kalau bukan karena bantuanku." cibir Sungmin tak mau kalah dari Bibinya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." ujar ibu Donghae mengalah. "Tapi bisa tidak kau berhenti memotret mereka?" tanya ibu Donghae yang risih dengan kelakuan Sungmin.

"Hihihi... Ini bisa dijadikan sebagai foto pre wedding mereka nanti." Sungmin menunjukan satu per satu hasil karyanya. "Baguskan, bi?"

"Lumayan. Tapi akan lebih bagus kalau setting tempatnya bukan di pemakaman seperti ini."

"Kalau itu sih salahkan anakmu! Siapa suruh langsung menyatakan perasaannya tanpa memandang tempat."

Kali ini Ibu Donghae setuju dengan Sungmin. Luka ditinggal sang suami memang belum sepenuhnya reda, tapi melihat ekspresi kaku dan mati di wajah putranya menghilang, bagaikan obat penenang hati. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Kali ini dengan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ayo pulang, Min. Aku tak mau melewati malam di tengah tempat seperti ini." ibu Donghae menarik-narik lengan kaus Sungmin. Ia bergegas pergi sebelum tangis harunya benar-benar pecah.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengambil gambar pasangan baru itu lalu bergegas pulang bersama Ibu Donghae. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdua di samping tempat peristirahatan baru Ayah Donghae.

"Paman, aku harap kau berikan restumu untuk mereka."

Setidaknya untuk kali ini sebuah tempat pemakaman tidak mengukir cerita horor, melainkan sebuah cerita romantis.

Fin

* * *

Bagi yang mampir ke kolom review sertakan juga nama acc FB, nanti saya bales reviewnya lewat FB #bow


End file.
